A Mother's Concerns
by megumiai30
Summary: When Nagisa runs late and doesn't come home, Hiromi can't help but to worry. Cross posted on Archive of our Own.


Hi, megumiai30 here with a short one-shot dealing with Nagisa's and his mother's relationship after the main series ended. I think it's a shame that some fanfics portray their relationship as bad as it was when Nagisa was in middle school, but I think that their relationship improved over time. So, I wanted to write a short fanfic about what I think might have happened to their relationship. Hope you enjoy it! For reference, Nagisa is twenty years old here!

Megumiai30

* * *

A Mother's Concerns

It was 12 A.M, and Hiromi was waiting. And waiting. She had sat down prim and poised on the sofa, waiting.

What was she waiting for? Well, her son, who hadn't come home from college. After she had given free rein to her son about his future, she had supported her son's dream of becoming a teacher. So, because he had top-notch grades, he had decided to go to Tsukuba University, a university that was located on the outskirts of Tokyo, and which was quite far from Kunugigaoka. In fact, it was so far that students attending the school nearly all went into the school dorms or like Kanzaki Yukiko, who herself was admitted into the university, rented a room near the school.

Nagisa himself had considered this option, but Hiromi had officially asked him to stay with her and her husband, knowing that she wouldn't get quality time with her son after he graduated. He accepted, himself knowing that he wouldn't get any true quality time with his mother after he graduated. But that didn't mean that he ran late. It took an hour and a half to two hours to go back and forth from school to home, and Hiromi couldn't go to sleep until she knew that he was home safe and sound.

Her husband had urged her to come to bed with him an hour ago, but with a graceful smile painted on her lips, she had simply told her husband that she would not do so until she had seen their boy come back home. Sighing and yet chuckling, her husband kissed her good night, and here she was, checking the time now and again. She checked the time to see it was now...12:05. Where was that boy of hers? She thought she had asked him to let her know that he was running late, but apparently, he forgot. That fact annoyed her to no bit, and she honestly was worried for her son.

Another gruesome 10 minutes past for Hiromi until she heard the sound of a password being entered into the house lock and the doorknob being turned. She immediately ran to the front door to scold her son for being this late and not calling.

"Nagisa-" She was cut off by Nagisa whom looked at her apologetically and said, "Sorry, mom... My phone died and I ran a little late because of the huge test tomorrow and because I had to drop Kayano at her place..."

Hiromi sighed and her face softened. She approached her son and patted him on the head. She then lifted his head so he could face her and said, "It's okay. Just give me a heads-up next time okay? As your mother, I can't help but to worry about you..."

Nagisa nodded. If this was five years ago, he could've never imagined his mother being so calm and caring. He smiled sheepishly and answered, "Okay. Sorry again mom."

Hiromi shook her head and yawned. She then headed to her bedroom, able to sleep now that she knew that her son was home safe and sound.

"Mom?" Nagisa asked uncertainly, suspecting that there was something he did wrong.

"Good night, Nagisa. See you in the morning." She said while her back was to him, and she added quite mischievously as she grabbed the doorknob, "It's always okay to bring Kayano-san to our house if she can't make it to her own home, okay dear? Besides I like her. She'd make a great wife…"

Nagisa blushed and shouted, "Mom! We're not like that, I told you..."

He was cut off by Hiromi who cut him off with a mock strict tone, "Shh. Nagisa. It's night, and maybe you're right. But as your mother and as a woman, I tell you... You have a chance. don't hesitate, all right?" She looked at her son one more time with a motherly smile and he smiled back.

"All right then mom, good night." He greeted her.

She merely nodded and went in to her bedroom where her sleeping husband would be waiting for her.

Nagisa came in the house after taking off his shoes, took a shower and lied down on his bed. He thought of the time that had passed. He had gone from his mother's puppet to son in a matter of a year, and pretty soon after Nagisa had entered college, she became his pillar of strength and the adult that he would go to for advice, and he couldn't be more thankful.

As he fell asleep, he thought with a smile.

"Thanks mom..."

The night went on with the mysterious bright stars and crushed moon that had been in their place from the beginning of time, radiating its brilliance on the city of Kunugigaoka.


End file.
